The McCausland U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,544 discloses an aluminum bronze alloy composition for glass making molds and mold members. The alloy compositions are made of aluminum, nickel, manganese and iron, with the balance being copper. Alloys 3 and 4 of Table 1 (col. 3) are shown to contain the following ingredients in percent by weight:
______________________________________ Alloy 3 Alloy 4 ______________________________________ Aluminum 8.0-14.0 8.0-14.0 Nickel 2.0-10.0 2.0-10.0 Iron 0.1-6 0.1-6.0 Manganese 3.1-5 6.1-8.0 Copper 67.0-85.0 66.0-84.0 ______________________________________
Alloys 3 and 4 and other alloys disclosed in the McCausland patent have many desirable properties including very high thermal conductivities.
The McCausland U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,544 is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is desirable to have bronze alloys for glass making molds and mold members that have the good balance of properties of the alloys of the above mentioned McCausland patent, with even better corrosion resistance, especially with a reduction in pitting and a lower thermal conductivity.